


Новое приятное знакомство

by Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, DS9, Episode: s01e03 Past Prologue, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: AU к эпизоду  DS-9 «После пролога»: Джулиану первому пришла в голову мысль познакомиться с единственным кардассианцем на станции.PS Мнение автора не везде совпадает с мнением Джулиана
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Новое приятное знакомство

Доктор Джулиан Башир, насвистывая, легко шагал по Променаду. Он с удовольствием разглядывал разношерстную – во всех смыслах – толпу. Восторженная улыбка не покидала его, кажется, с того момента, как рейсовый корабль с Земли пришвартовался в доках станции Глубокий Космос-9. Да, покинув земной госпиталь, Джулиан был вынужден оставить и свою научную работу, но чувствовал, что это окупится сполна. Столько новой информации! Джулиан ощущал себя ребенком, впервые попавшим в зоопарк – хотя и подозревал, что такое сравнение не понравилось бы большинству обитателей станции. Но какого черта? Он обожал две вещи – загадки и общение. И, кажется, сумел найти место, где этого будет в избытке – и по отдельности, и в сочетании. 

Джулиану были до зуда интересны другие расы, от культуры до генома – как интересна любая новая сложная информация, которую можно покрутить в голове, слово вулканский плинокс или ромуланский Тан Жан Ран, внезапно переходя от тысячи разрозненных кусочков к одному – новому и цельному. И он предвкушал, как его страсть и умение решать головоломки окажутся решающими факторами в запутанных медицинских случаях. Наверняка на границе квадранта будет много сложностей, о которых земные врачи могут только мечтать – разве можно желать лучшего?

На земле мало кто разделял энтузиазм молодого доктора. Особое недовольство коллег вызывала привычка Джулиана отлавливать их посреди коридора или у репликатора, чтобы восторженно поделиться новыми медицинскими сведениями. Скажем, об аналогии между цепочкой четвертичных аммониевых солей в геноме бринов и митохондриальной ЛНК лурианцев, которая означает, что при азотистой недостаточности у бринов можно использовать… – обычно в этот момент доктора вежливо прерывали, напоминая, что брины в земные госпитали не поступают.

Но здесь, на станции!

В первые же часы после прибытия, наспех представившись командному составу и взяв на заметку двух симпатичных девушек-офицеров (одна из них была триллом!) – Джулиан погрузился в изучение медицинской базы по обитателям станции. Сто двадцать три расы! И пятнадцать из них контактируют с Федерацией только на ГК-9 – нигде больше! Плюс несколько рас, посещающих станцию с деловыми визитами – в том числе две азотодышащих и одна кремнийорганическая – какие-то хорты? хорды?..

Да о чем говорить, если в командном составе есть трилл, а глава службы охраны – целый метаморф! Не забыть познакомиться с ним, кстати. И даже один кардассианец! Еще одна удивительная раса. Казалось бы, типичные рептилоиды, как горны – но горны по сравнению с ними – просто неандертальский вариант, пусть и доросший до варп-двигателей (и, да, некорректно так думать – но это правда!) Насколько горны были открыто-прямолинейны в своей агрессии, даже не обрамленной ритуалами, как у клингонов – настолько кардассианцы были изящно-скрытны. Рептилоидное мышление с выраженным паранойяльным компонентом развилось у них до категории искусства, создав расу шпионов. Правда, шпионили они, усмехнулся Джулиан, в основном друг за другом. Видимо, то же самое опасливое мышление рептилоидов не давало их интригам развернуться в должной степени – и поэтому отыгрывалось в локальных конфликтах. Никто и никогда не слышал о какой-либо организованной шпионской службе Кардассии – в отличие от, скажем, ромуланской Тал Шияр, с ее бесхитростной экспансивностью. 

Вот и хорошо. Федерацию не обрадовала бы межквадрантная раса интриганов, на которую даже нет медицинских файлов – только доклады их бывших пленников, в основном баджорцев. Даже геном кардассианцев, насколько успел прочитать Джулиан, был известен лишь благодаря куче оставшихся на Баджоре детей, потомков двух рас. Любопытно, что у кардассианцев с женщинами-баджорками всегда был один ребенок, хотя в кардассианских семьях рождалось одновременно по 3-4 младенца. Интересно, а в паре баджорца и кардассианки?..

Пикантные рассуждения были прерваны на самом интересном месте – но самым перспективным образом. В зале реплимата за столиком сидел кардассианец. Вряд ли гость – о прибытии таких гостей знал весь офицерский состав. А, значит, это тот самый единственный кардассианец станции. Портной из расы шпионов. Обедает. Один.

У Джулиана разгорелись глаза. Богатейший кладезь для медицинских наблюдений из очень загадочной, скрытной, и, по слухам, очень умной расы – прямо перед ним, в расслабленном послеобеденном состоянии.

Надо брать.

***

Гарак рассеянно листал падд с новыми заказами – нехорошая привычка работать даже во время обеда – когда что-то на периферии поля зрения привлекло его внимание. Быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц показал, что в его направлении – и явно к нему, судя по невербалике – движется человек в форме Звездного Флота. Лейтенант, 25-30 земных лет – может, больше, астеническое телосложение скрадывает возраст, а по взгляду не определить – у федералов он может оставаться наивным до преклонных лет и адмиральского звания. Очевидно, новый служащий. Что ему может быть нужно – и стоит ли это выяснять?

Гарак задумчиво сделал глоток сока рокассы. До контакта секунд пять. Сделать вид, что никого не заметил, встать и уйти? Опрокинуть стакан, устроив небольшой переполох и ломая стратегию федерала, какой бы она ни была? Или дождаться развития событий?

Федерал подошел к столику, широко улыбаясь. Улыбка выглядела искренней и поэтому была абсолютно непонятной.

– Мистер Гарак, я ведь прав? Наверняка это вы. Я хотел представиться.

Гарак готов был вежливо подтвердить возможность знакомства – но федералу подтверждения не требовалось.

– Меня зовут Башир. Джулиан Башир, – видимо, эта фраза имела для Башира дополнительные коннотации, потому что улыбка на секунду сделалась мечтательной. – Я сотрудник Звездного Флота – вы, наверное, это уже поняли. Я последний из группы новых служащих на этой станции, так что стараюсь завести как можно больше новых друзей, – не умолкая, Башир отодвинул стул и сел напротив Гарака. – Вы ведь здесь уже давно, верно?

Гарак осторожно наклонил голову – можно интерпретировать и как кивок, и как простое внимание к словам собеседника.

Башир облокотился на столик и чуть придвинулся, делая маленький столик еще меньше. Стоявший сбоку букетик баджорских ирисов задел его кончик носа – закругленный, приятный по кардассианским стандартам. Башир попытался отмахнуться от упрямого листка раз, другой, после чего досадливо отодвинул вазу с букетиком на самый край стола.

Абсолютная непосредственность – или высочайшее актерское мастерство. Что ж, можно и подыграть.

– Не желаете ли сока рокассы? Он очень приятный на вкус.

– Спасибо. Очень мило с вашей стороны, – Башир продолжал сиять. В децибеллах это был бы уже крик.

Гарак приподнял руку, делая вид, что подзывает официанта – и быстро просканировал взглядом реплимат. Кажется, Башир был один – и продолжал рассматривать Гарака с неослабевающим вниманием, будто считывал трикодером.

– Итак, мистер Башир…

– Доктор. Доктор Башир. Я новый глава медицинской службы.

Гарак замер.

Доктор, значит. Медик. Еще и главный медик на станции.

Башир, казалось, не заметил, какое впечатление произвела его должность на кардассианца – он продолжал щебетать, щедро улыбаясь. Если бы только смысл его слов был настолько же легким.

– Знаете, некоторые считают, что вы остались на станции, чтобы служить глазами и ушами другим кардассианцам.

Кажется, добрались до сути. Глава медицинской службы в свой первый же рабочий день подошел, чтобы предъявить обвинения в шпионаже. Доктор быстро работает. 

– Неужели? – Гарак изобразил испуг, снова огляделся – уже демонстративно. Башир вытянулся, взволнованно глядя на кардассианца. Красивая шея, пусть и тонковата. – Доктор, вы ведь не намекаете, что я могу быть… – Гарак понизил голос до драматического шипения – шпионом?

Башир чуть кивнул – видимо непроизвольно, потому что тут же быстро затряс головой в отрицании.

– М-м-мне слишком мало известно, сэр, – абсолютно мальчишеская улыбка.

«Слишком мало» – это, значит, есть, но недостаточно? Возможно, в медицинской документации остались какие-то неоднозначные файлы? Гарак не проверил их после эвакуации кардассианцев со станции. Неосмотрительно, как неосмотрительно.

– Ах, непредвзятость – основа интеллекта, – Гарак, наконец, достаточно собрался, чтобы выдать в ответ улыбке доктора свою, самую лучшую. В бытность молодым агентом он именно так улыбался наиболее опасным объектам разработки – соблазнительно и хищно. Ему очень хотелось уже остановить эту беседу.

Доктор снова приподнял подбородок, глядя на Гарака почти восхищенно. Стервец. Немедленно собрать всю доступную информацию по доктору Баширу – может, заодно пробежаться по медицинской базе, если еще работают коды доступа. Но сначала закончить этот опасный разговор.

Доктор снова его опередил.

– К сожалению, мне пора бежать. В первый день очень много работы, – продолжая сиять, поделился он. – Если вдруг вам понадобится любая медицинская консультация, или вы, как я, захотите просто поболтать – я к вашим услугам.

– Вы очень любезны, доктор Башир.

– Джулиан. Просто Джулиан.

Гарак только молча кивнул. Интересно, насколько много знает этот «просто Джулиан» про систему применения личных имен на Кардассии?

– Что ж, хорошего вам дня, Гарак, – Башир встал. Гарак поднял недопитый сок рокассы, делая вид, что его совсем не интересует уход доктора – и замер: горячие человеческие руки опустились на его плечевые гребни. Прямо на гребни.

– Я очень рад познакомиться с вами, – Башир наклонился к Гараку, сжал пальцы (нужно было удалить все файлы по кардассианцам, все! со всех компьютеров станции!), с очень довольным видом кивнул, и, наконец, направился к выходу из реплимата.

Гарак перевел дыхание. Он готов был молиться хоть Энабрану Тейну, хоть пророкам Баджора, чтобы его старые коды работали.

***  
Насвистывая, Джулиан направился к командному мостику. Он предвкушал, как расскажет всем о своей беседе с загадочным кардассианцем – кажется, ему удалось произвести впечатление.

И еще нужно будет заглянуть познакомиться с Одо.


End file.
